Follow Me
by Chaosgiver
Summary: This for March 2009 for Dateme contest


I got this idea when I was listen to a song on my friend's myspace. I trying to this of a good parting for the March date me contest. So this is what I came up with. The song is Follow me by Uncle Kracker. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song I featuring so there. I just want write something cute.

Everybody knew her. She was the village sweet-heart. The shy kind hearted girl who help all people. Hinata hyuuga, she was arrange to marry the infamous town idiot gone hero Naruto Uzumaki. When she walks down the street people could see that she couldn't be happier. They also known that Naruto has been cheating on her for five months or maybe longer with Sakura Haruno who is still chasing Sasuke Uchiha. Many people are entertant by this weird want a be love square and some feel sorry for the girl, Hinata.

The closes to her know that she didn't really want to marry Naruto because one he still love Sakura and two, she doesn't have feeling for him any more. The whole marriage was set up by Naruto and Her Father. She understand why her father is marring her off, but doesn't understand why Naruto agree. They also know that Hinata is in love with someone else. They just don't know who. They can put there finger on it.

Hinata had a secret. A really life changing secret/chance and she start to think she shouldn't be take. She want to shake al her doubt, but being Hinata she was pron to worry. It was in her blood. She was going to go visit the the Tea Village. She when home and pack her bags. Then started her travel. She left at hour to sun raise. She travel to dark with hour lunch and nap. She look at the night sky as walk though the shadow spots of the forest look for a spot in rest the night. As she find a big old hollow tree that was free. she decide to sleep there. She put out here stuff and head to a river she head near by.

As she get to the river she starts to hear music playing. Sweet music playing in the forest touch her ears and she could help but followed: it never crossing her mind to active her blood line to see what was up ahead. As she got close enough to see the light she start hearing a voice.

"You don't know how you met me"  
"You don't know why"  
"you cant turn around and say good-bye"

Her eyes widen she when she hear the voice. It couldn't be ... Just couldn't be him could it? She thought. She ran to the clearing and was frozen with her jar wide open and big with light tears in his eyes.

"All you know is when I'm with you I make you free"  
"And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea"  
"I'm singing...."

It was him. That was only running thought her head as look at him on stage. She had to amit he looks good in a suite. She feels the tear go down her cheek.

"Follow me"  
"Everything is alright"  
"I'll be the one to tuck you in at night"

She start swing along with music listen to his strong, yet smoothing voice.

"And if you want to leave"  
"I can guarantee"  
"You won't find nobody else like me"

She knew that was true. He was one of a kind more then just his personality, but his way he looks. To her he was the definition of perfect.

"I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear"  
"Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care"

True she felt guilty for lie to Naruto, her friends, and the whole village. But she just ...

"You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware"  
"But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared"  
"I'm singin' "

Can't help it. she needs him.

"Follow me everything is alright"  
"I'll be the one to tuck you in at night"  
"And if you"  
"Want to leave I can guarantee"  
"You won't find nobody else like me"

She decided ... She love his hair down. She love the grin he give while he dances on stage. She would follow him to the end of the world.

"Won't give you money"  
"I can't give you the sky"  
"You're better off if you don't ask why"  
"I'm not the reason that you go astray and"  
"We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay"

She blush and she whisper " yes, yes you are" while look into his eyes. Her blush deepen and her heart speed. She had to look way in fear of have a heart attack.

"Follow me everything is alright"  
"I'll be the one to tuck you in at night"  
"And if you"  
"Want to leave I can guarantee"  
"You won't find nobody else like me"

She hear his foot step and felt his finger under her chin lifting her head so she look at him. He then took he hand and pull her onto her feet, then they started to dance.

"You don't know how you met me"  
"You don't know why"  
"You can't turn around and say goodbye"

His finger touch soft bare skin on her back under her jacket as he sings into her ear to the music.

"All you know is when I'm with you"  
"I make you free"  
"And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea"  
"I'm singin' "

His touches cause tingling feeling to crawl up her spine. She whisper to him "God, the thing you do to me" She blush really badly after that bold statement.

"Follow me everything is alright"  
"I'll be the one to tuck you in at night"  
"And if you"  
"Want to leave I can guarantee"  
"You won't find nobody else like me"

All of Hinata doubt from before vanish. She was happy, truly happy with him. That's what matters.

"Follow me everything is alright"  
"I'll be the one to tuck you in at night"  
"And if you"  
"Want to leave I can guarantee"  
"You won't find nobody else like me"

He finish sing and kiss Hinata.  
"I love you" He said  
"I love you, too" She responded.

She really did love him, from the tip of the dark grayish blue hair, across his nice tone blue chest till the sole of his feet. Yeah, She love him.

"Follow me"  
"yes'

That was the day Hinata Hyuuga left the Leaf Village and never back. She follow known missing-nin and Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki.

That's all thank you foe reading.


End file.
